MA's China Doll
by APrairiefan
Summary: My take on MA's, Caroline China Doll
1. Chapter 1

My take on Ma's China doll

Ma Ingalls' China Doll :

The Ingalls' family were all together Almanzo and Laura, Adam and Mary, Carrie, Grace, Albert and soon to be Albert's wife Sylvia Webb and her daughter Sarah were all having dinner together and after dinner little sweet Sarah Webb looking up at the mantle above the fireplace asked her grandma, Caroline Ingalls, (she called her grandma because she was going to be in a few short weeks), "Grandma that is a beautiful china doll."

Mrs Ingalls replies, " Sarah that China Doll has been in my family for centuries my great-grandmother gave it to my grandmother when she was 18 years old and Grandma handed it down to my mom at 18 and mom gave it to me when I turned 18."

Sarah, "That is awesome, must mean alot to you!"

Caroline, "It sure does sweetie! That doll has a lot of family value and history to it my mother told me 'it goes back as far as the 1500s' and has a lot of miles on it too our family would be "lost" without it.' One day when my youngest, Grace is 18 I will give it to her just like my mom and grandma and great-grandma did."

Grace looked at Ma with a smile and said, "Ma when that day comes I promise I will take care of it just like you have!"

Caroline smiles back at Grace and says, "I know you will."

Charles (Pa), standing at the fireplace mantel looking at the china doll picks it up and says, "It is beautiful, Caroline is it okay to pass it around the table for everyone to look at?"

Caroline, "Yes, but be careful with it!"

Passed along the table all the Ingalls' family admires it and gently and lovely puts it back on the mantle. Ma says, "It makes it more like home with it sitting up there!"

Mary the oldest of the Ingalls' girls agrees and says, "It sure does Ma." Then they all have a piece of Ma's Apple pie for dessert...

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Ma Ingalls China Doll:

Chapter 2:

Grace is getting older and dating Nathan Dow, the same boy who said years ago when they were only 3 years old at Nellie and Percival's wedding, "I love her", and PA said, "You are going to have to wait till you are 18 years old."

Nathan and Grace have been dating for about a year and he asked Charles for her hand in marriage Charles replies, "She will be 18 in 6 months then you can marry her."

Nathan then talks to Grace and they set the date for the wedding on Grace's 18th birthday May 23rd 1885.

The next morning at The breakfast table Grace says Ma, ''I can't wait to marry Nathan but I will miss you and Pa."

Ma says, "You and Nathan will be happy together just like Pa and I are. In 6 months you will be Mrs. Grace Dow and that China Doll will be yours."

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Ma Ingalls China Doll:

Chapter 3:

The day of Grace's birthday and wedding is approaching and preparations being made. Laura Wilder, Grace's sister is going to be the maidan of honor, Patrick Dow, Nathan's father the best man and Sarah Webb, Sylvia's little girl, the flower girl. Friday May 22nd the day before the wedding they are having pie and ice cream to celebrate Grace's 18th birthday. Grace notices the China Doll isn't on the mantle, and askes, ''Ma the China Doll is missing?"

Ma replies, "No worries, I know where it is.''

Finishing the pie and ice cream they head off to bed early that evening for it's a busy day tomorrow.

The next morning Saturday May 23rd 1885, they go to Nellie's restaurant for breakfast and after they eat Mrs. Olsen says, "We have a room upstairs for you to get ready your dress is there now."

Grace, "Oh, Thank you!"

As Grace is putting on her dress, Grace and Caroline hug as Caroline says, "My baby girl is getting married! and is 18 now!" Caroline has a little tear in her eye then says, "It's time to take you over to the church to your waiting groom."

Grace smiles as they head over.

Inside the Church Nathan Dow is at the altar waiting and sees Grace walk in and whispers to Patrick his father, "My beautiful bride!"

Charles is at the back of the church to walk her down the aisle, they walk slowly down to her groom with Sarah Webb behind them tossing flower petals on the floor. Charles says, ''Happy birthday sweetie, we are so proud of you!"

They are now at the front of the church and Rev. Alden asks, "Who gives this young lady away to this young man?"

Charles answers, "Her mother and I do." He then hands her over to Nathan.

Rev. Alden, "Nathan Dow, do you take Grace Ingalls to be your lawful wedded wife?"

Nathan, "I DO!"

Rev. Alden, "Grace Ingalls do you take Nathan Dow to be your lawful wedded husband?"

Grace, "I DO!"

Rev. Alden, "By the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.''

They kiss and the crowd stands applauding. They all give the bride and groom their congratulations than Charles and Caroline says, "Harriet and Hester Sue has cake and ice cream over at the restaurant."

Having cake and ice cream at the restaurant, Ma brings Grace a present nicely wrapped and says, "Grace it is your 18th birthday and your wedding day. Charles and I are proud of you! Happy Birthday and may you and Nathan be happy together!"

Grace opens it and it's the China Doll and Grace has a big smile and hugging her Ma saying, "I will cherish it, when we have kids of our own and our youngest turns 18 it will be handed down. Meanwhile, I will put it on our mantel."

Nathan and Grace do put it on the Mantel of their lovely home, and live happily ever after.

The End


End file.
